Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 7
Synopsis "The Hunt for Harley Quinn, Conclusion" The Suicide Squad creates a diversion in order to get inside Gotham City Police Headquarters, and subdue Harley Quinn. Using Lime and Light's abilities, they create an illusion to make King Shark look like Clayface, distracting the officers long enough to get Deadshot and Savant inside the station. Meanwhile, Harley has found her way to the evidence room where the police have kept the Joker's face, after it was peeled off by the Dollmaker. She thinks back to her time at Arkham Asylum as a doctor, and not a patient. Her supervisor, Dr. Serano, had discovered Harley's crush on the Joker. Harleen Quinzel discovered that Dr. Serano found out about it because she had stolen her notes with the intent to publish them as her own work. Angrily, Harleen had thrust Serano into the wall, and grabbed up a shard of broken glass, intending to kill the woman. However, they were interrupted by one of the guards who was disturbed by the noise. Elsewhere at Arkham, the Joker was disturbed from his musings by Harleen's arrival. She had shot the guard and come to find him. Together, they made their escape. In the holding cells of the police station, Savant comes across Harley and they fight. However, before he realizes it, Harley has trapped him in one of the cells with his foot on a pressure mine. If he moves, the mine will explode. Mockingly, she tells him to enjoy his stay. Outside, Lime and Light are having difficulty maintaining the illusion around King Shark. King Shark simply disappears into the sewer, leaving the girls behind. Lime is grazed by a police bullet, and she orders her sister to escape before she is caught too. Surrounded by police, Lime agrees to come quietly, and begins to confess about the nature of the Suicide Squad. Over her headset, Amanda Waller shouts that if Lime says anything about the team, the nano bomb in her neck will be activated. When Lime nearly states Waller's name for the police, Light is forced to watch as her sister's head explodes. Elsewhere, Deadshot wanders through the halls of the police station when the lights go out, suddenly. He activates his infrared lenses, and Harley responds by igniting some road-flares, blinding him. Then, she takes a sledgehammer to the back of his head. Harley remembers how the Joker had taken her to the Ace Chemical Processing Plant, claiming that he brought her there to celebrate her birthday; not Harleen Quinzel's birthday, but her new birthday. He explained that this was the place where he was born; what happened there fixed him, and it can fix her too. Before she could try to escape, Joker tossed her into one of the chemical vats below, and watched as she sank to the bottom. He then drained the vat of its fluids, and dug around in the bottom, searching for Harleen. She stood at the bottom, a changed woman, and unsure if anything was real anymore. Joker responded that it was not real, and so she could do whatever she liked. He dubbed her Harley, and she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Deadshot wakes, unmasked, and tied to a chair in the dark. Harley approaches with a knife, stating that they need to talk - but she doesn't want to talk to Deadshot, she want to talk to someone else. Taking the Joker's face from its case, Harley stretches it out, and hangs it over Deadshot's own. Despite his own feelings of horror, he tries to play along. She demands to know why he - the Joker - left her. She shouts angrily that she loved him, and uncomfortably, Deadshot responds that she should prove it. She should prove it by killing Robin, and Batgirl, and the rest of the Batman's distractions. She should do what she was created for. Smiling, Harley responds that she knew her Joker would come back to her. Before she can finish her sentence, Deadshot shoots her in the gut. Appearances "The Hunt for Harley Quinn, Conclusion" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Limelight ***Lime ***Light **King Shark **Savant *Amanda Waller *Harley Quinn (Apparent Death) *The Joker *Clayface (as an illusion only) *Gotham City Police Department *Dr. Serano Locations *Gotham City **Gotham City Police Headquarters **Arkham Asylum **Ace Chemical Processing Plant Items *The Joker's face Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21232 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-the-hunt-for-harley-quinn-conclusion/37-321192/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 07